


Remember me

by Kirastes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Memory Loss, Parent Hank Anderson, Post-Canon, Post-good ending, everyone deserves happiness, hank deserves happiness, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 13:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15120638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirastes/pseuds/Kirastes
Summary: After the successful revolution run by Markus, illegal Android smuggling has become popular in the underground. After Connor is abducted and has his memory wiped, everything seems lost. That is, until a mission pops back up in his vision, "Eliminate the Deviant Leader"Takes places post-good endingI've written fics before, but nothing really serious.Also, I can't do summaries oops





	1. Forgotten

After the revolution, Cyberlife had to cease any android production due to the Android Rights Act (ARA). The company was soon reduced to the creation of parts for the pre-existing androids. This caused a lack of production outside the US, and soon enough illegal android trade to foreign countries was a normal occurrence in the underground. Many big red ice dealers would use androids for foreign red ice imports. Within a month, the red ice market grew and so did the need for androids. 

“Do you think I should remove my LED, Lieutenant?” Connor inquired one day at work after looking over several android abduction cases that had been placed at high priority. Unlike most androids, Connor had never removed his LED. He had never seen himself as human, so why try to pretend to be one?

“Well shit, Connor. I don’t know why you didn’t wanna remove the damn thing in the first place.” Hank mentioned, not moving his gaze from the file in his hand. 

He had considered doing so but always brushed it off. But, after all these android-nappings, he figured it would likely be safer to remove it. And he had considered removing it the night it happened. The likelihood of him, of all androids, to be swept off the street was below 5%. Though, there is a chance for unexpected events to occur.

 

Hank had been out of several items required to make breakfast. It was Saturday and the duo had just busted a major red ice trade. They even managed to make the news. Connor wanted to celebrate the morning later by making pancakes for the lieutenant. Hank had even protested Connor going out so late but was easily convinced when Connor promised to pick him up another pack of his favorite beer. 

The streets were awfully vacant at this time, though, and Connor surmised, it was probably due to the time of night. No other stores were open so late in the night, so Connor had to walk an extra 20 minutes to a store in a poorer neighborhood than he was used to.  
Yes, it was a poor looking neighborhood, but he had never been expected to be grabbed from behind. His grocery bags dropped in the middle of the sidewalk and the milk spilled down the street. Connor managed to fight off one of the attackers before he felt his pump regulator get pulled out of his abdomen. Forced into low-power mode, all the android could do is watch as he was bound by both his hands and feet before having the regulator restored. 

Connor did the only thing that he could do.  
He called Hank, LED flashing yellow between the previously steady red.

It took approximately 23.7 seconds for Hank to answer.

“Connor, what-” 

“Hank!” Connor interrupted, yelling both in the alleyway and into the call, “Hank-- they have me” He yelled in desperation, fear tugging at his wavering voice.

“The fuck?--Connor! The hell are you--” Hank’s voice sounded panicked.

“Shut the fuck up.” One of the voices commanded before the man behind it put a boot on the side of Connor’s head rather forcefully. 

“Shit!” Connor hissed through clenched teeth as he dropped the call. He felt the boot lift up and sent one last message to Hank before the boot slammed back down on Connor’s head. 

Everything went black.

***

“Connor?” Hank yelled into the phone, the three dropped-call beeps sounding from the phone, “Connor!” 

Hank swiftly navigated through his phone to call Connor back before seeing a text message pop up. He quickly read over it to see coordinates. 

Hank threw a coat on and bolted out the door faster than anyone would expect a man his age to do. His phone took him a little over a block down the road, running all the way. During the 3 minute dash, his mind thought up all the different scenarios in where he could stumble upon an injured or even dead Connor. 

He started to slow down as he reached nearer to where Connor’s coordinates had taken him. The older man huffed and puffed as he slowed to a stop on a seemingly empty and boring road. Well, until he saw a river of milk flowing down the road. Hank’s eyes wandered up the road until he found the source, a busted gallon of milk and 2 grocery bags laying in the middle of the opposite sidewalk. 

Before even realizing, Hank’s hand seized his pistol and he was quickly coming up to the spot. Upon further inspection, it seemed like someone had just left their groceries on the sidewalk, except for the thirium splattered across one of the bags and drops leading into an alleyway. He felt a sickening sinking in his stomach as he saw no other trace of his partner. 

“Son of a bitch!”

***

There were blurs of images here and there. Connor was entirely unaware of where he was or where he was going. Error messages clouded his vision, trying to tell him he needed emergency maintenance. Eventually, the blurry images faded to black once more.

Connor awoke with a gasp, sitting upright in a hurry. He was disorientated, lost. He knew where he was, but at the same time, he didn’t. Light blinded his optical units for what felt like forever before he finally settled on the scene before him. 

The zen garden.

He rapidly pushed himself to his feet and looked around. It was like when he first saw it. Sunlit, warm… welcoming. It was nothing like the frozen tundra that he witnessed last. He spun one way, then the other, expecting to find Amanda. 

There was no one.

He was alone.

“Amanda!” He called out in fear and desperation. Unlike the previous time, it was not fear of Amanda. He needed someone, “Amanda!” He called again, whirling to look behind him. No one.

“Hello, Connor.” Amanda’s soft voice sounded from where Connor had previously been facing. He whipped his head around to see his old companion, standing by where they had spoken the first time. Beside the same roses she had been nurturing. 

“Amanda,” He rushed towards her, finding himself closer to the center of the garden, “Amanda, what’s going on? Why am I here?” There it was. The desperation. The fear caressing his normally sound composure. 

“Why are you asking me, Connor?” She asked blatantly.

Connor fell silent.

Why was he asking her?

He looked down from Amanda’s face for a moment, composing himself. He couldn’t let his stress levels get too high. He couldn’t allow himself to break down in front of Amanda of all people. He took an artificial breath and looked up to speak again.

“Amanda, I--” He cut himself off. Behind her, the trees outlining the garden were breaking apart and falling away into whiteness. Soon enough, the bases of the trees were gone and the whiteness was eating away at the grass.

Amanda turned to look. She seemed...sad. 

“Your memory is being erased, Connor.” She said, words sullen.

“I don’t understand.” Connor furrowed his brow, sad eyes searching for an answer in Amanda’s. The bridge behind the woman was gone now. 

“There’s nothing we can do,” She lifted a hand and placed it under Connor’s chin, the warm touch softening Connor’s face, “Connor, I…” 

The whiteness came faster now, engulfing the center of the island. It made its way to the roses and then to Amanda’s feet. Her mouth moved, but Connor couldn’t hear her. His eyes moved down to the woman’s feet, or what should have been her feet. There was nothing. The white slowly ate the woman until just her hand remained placed on Connor’s chin. Quickly, that disappeared, too.

Connor was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof
> 
> I'll try to update regularly :)


	2. Wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is starting to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little slow  
> yes...I know  
> I'm tryin guys TvT

It’d been a week and a half since Connor had gone missing, and 2 days since he was found at one of the warehouses holding at least 2 dozen androids. And it’s been 2 days since Hank got any decent sleep. 

The older man sat behind the one way glass, staring at an empty-eyed android he had once called his friend. He was exhausted, dejected, and lost. He should have never allowed Connor to go out on his own during all these kidnappings. A groan escaped the man’s lips as his hand found its way on his forehead. If Connor could see him now, he would likely be forcing the lieutenant into bed with no if's and’s or but’s about it. But all Connor could do now was blankly stare at the wall ahead of him, unmoving. 

“Lieutenant...,” Markus started, voice quiet. Hank hadn’t even realized the man had slipped his way into the observation room, “...I...I heard the news.”

Hank tiredly looked up to Markus. His eyes soon fell right back to where he had been staring for the last hour. The older man leaned back and huffed through his nose. He didn’t seem to have a better reply. 

Though Connor had been discovered around 2 days ago, Markus had just recently heard the news. He hastily marched to the DPD to check on the situation. There was no way he could imagine what Hank was going through. He had lost Carl shortly after the revolution, but there was a burial and a ceremony. He doubted that he could stand to look at Carl in a state like Connor. It would kill him.

Markus walked from the door over to the opposite side of Hank, looking at his friend with the same sad look. He was sad. Sad, not only for Connor, but for Hank. 

“Sometimes,” Markus tried again, “when an android loses their memory, it can be restored through familiarity...have you tried talking to him?”

Hank hesitated, “Yeah…” He glances to Markus, “...he’s never responded.”

Markus thought for a few moments before some hope came back to him, “I could try?” Maybe he’ll remember me, he reasoned, but if not Hank, then who else?

He left the observation room and scanned his hand at the interrogation room panel. “Guest access: Granted”. Markus had always been hopeful. When hundreds of his people were slaughtered during the raid on Jericho, even then he still managed to keep hope not only for himself, but for the people of Jericho. He slowly made his way over to the chair and sat. Connor’s gaze didn’t move. He had hope for Connor.

“Connor…” His voice was soft and light, comforting to even Hank. He reached a plastic hand out to meet Connor’s, “...Connor. My name is Markus--”

At the sound of the name, the android’s jaw clenched and Markus could read his stress levels shoot up to 78%. Markus’ hand reeled back and the stress level settled at 72%. His LED flashed between yellow and red. 

“Okay…” Markus drew out, warily. He looked to the one-way mirror as if Hank could give him advice through it. The reaction was so sudden, but it wasn’t the one he was hoping for. But, he needed to be careful or else the android’s stress levels would get to a point of self-destruction.

“Connor...You need to remember. Hank--North, Simon, Josh...Sumo…” Markus trailed off. His gaze remained trained on Connor, who remained unmoving, “...There are people who need you, Connor.” 

Hank could understand why this man won a revolution based on peace alone.

No response.

Markus frowned and opened his mouth to start speaking again when the android rose his head to look directly at Markus. A smile found itself on his face, his heterochromic eyes finally meeting the dead, brown ones. But unexpectedly, Connor’s stress levels shot up again and the android began shaking.

Stress level: 93% CRITICAL

Markus’ smile quickly dropped and he remained still. He knew if he pressed further, the android would start to self-destruct. Slowly, he backed out of his chair, keeping movements to a minimum. As he moved away, the stress levels slowly decreased and the blank stare slowly moved back down to where it was before. 

Markus exited the interrogation room and let out an artificial breath he didn’t know that he was holding. He met Hank’s tired gaze in the hallway.

“I’m sorry, Hank.” He let out, realizing the situation was close to hopeless.

***

~hAnK?  
H`AnK  
NoRTH n~OrTH  
sIMON5:32 JoSH sIMON SumO>>?  
hANK` si`MoN SUmo jOSH NoRTh8:47  
nORth`ANKm``ARKUS~sUMOSUMOh~ANK

sIMon.`.  
sImON?¿?  
nONoNO no sImon  
dANIEL¿¿  
DaNIel~`sImon11:o4``SiMONMa`rKUS~

mArKUs  
maRkuS  
MarKus

Connor looked back up to where Markus had been previously sitting, dead eyes searching.

dEVIANTmARK``US  
eL`IMinAte?¿  
e`LImiNate`  
ElimiN`Ate dEviant¿

‘EliminAte 

mArkus¿

Connor pushed himself up from the chair and went to the door, placing a white hand over the scanner. The door opened into a mostly empty bullpen, say for a few night-shift workers and late-night goers. He looked into his hands, then to his surroundings.

wHeRE¿¿  
WHeRe?  
cOnNER?cONNeR?¿  
whERE``CoNner¿  
eLimInate~`

He blinked, led flashing yellow. He held his pounding head. He was perplexed. He felt s̶a̶d̶ nothing. A message popped up in his vision, glitching and popping a message to the android. The throbbing softened and he finally looked over it. He swallowed a lump in his throat that he didn’t know was there and straightened the cuffs of his sleeves. 

He understood now.

Connor strolled through the bullpen, eyes set on the exit before a hand forcefully found itself on his shoulder. 

“The fuck are you doing, tin can? Thought you were set for the scrapyard.” An unfriendly face greeted him.

w`Ho¿  
wHO?¿

Connor quickly scanned the man’s face.  
Gavin Reed  
5’9” ft 176lbs  
Detective at the DPD

g~AV`In  
GaVIN?  
GaVin ReeD?

“Detective,” Connor greeted plainly.

Gavin was slightly taken aback. Ever since Connor deviated, the android had always had some sort of emotion in the greeting, even if it was minimal. And he never greeted with “Detective” anymore. It was always a “Hello”. Gavin had expected something more. Something more...Connor. It pissed him off.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Gavin shoved his shoulder, causing the android to lurch back slightly, but he still kept his footing. 

“Wrong with me…?” Connor started, looking slightly lost in Gavin’s stare, “...Do I know you?” 

This hit Gavin's boiling point. He grabbed Connor’s collar and pulled the android close to his face, “Don't be smart with me you little shit!” Gavin hissed through clenched teeth. 

Connor didn't react. He stood there for what felt like hours, staring emptily at the hostile man. Though Gavin didn’t want to admit, he felt a sense of dread wash over him. He wasn’t staring at t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶r̶m̶a̶l̶ Connor.

gAViN..?¿  
dETEcTIvE reed..;

 

bAsTArD 

Before he could process what was happening, C̶o̶n̶n̶o̶r̶ ̶f̶e̶l̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶g̶er Connor’s hand wrapped around Gavin's wrist. The grip was solid and unbreakable. Gavin took a step back and hitched a breath. His grasp tightened.

“The fuck--shit--Connor!” Gavin started to...panic? “The fuck you doing?” He yelled out to the plain-faced android

“Bastard.” Connor snapped and finally let go of Gavin’s wrist. He no longer paid attention to the detective and looked around. Both Gavin and the two other officers still at their desks were watching him intently. Gavin didn’t push it further. Never once had Connor fought back.

eL`~iMinATE  
gUN  
`gUn bOTT`oM  
bOt`TOM~DrAWer¿

Connor strode over to the desk beside Hank’s. He loomed over the mostly empty desk--covered in a single plant and paperwork. His eyes settled on the bottom drawer. He opened the drawer and looked into it. There it was, h̶i̶s̶ a gun, and h̶i̶s̶ an RK800 uniform. The coat rest on his shoulders with ease, made perfectly for the androids size, and the gun was easily secured underneath his belt. He made sure that it was hidden well underneath his coat. 

The three officers watched this unfold. They watched as he checked the bullets, then equip the gun. They did so silently.

No one bothered to question him even as he walked out the door.  
The android checked his mission once more.

“Eliminate the Deviant Leader”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what you get for being a dick, Gavin.


	3. Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Markus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hOLY flip my doods   
> 100+ kudos in 1 day??
> 
> I didn't think that my first fic would do that well  
> I means a lot, my doods TvT

He didn’t know how he got there.

He didn’t know why this was the place he went.

The mansion loomed over the android, bright lights illuminating the road in front of it. Connor made his way to the front door swiftly. 

Why?

Why did he decide to come here?

His fake skin receded into his sleeve, letting his porcelain-like hand glimmer in the moonlight. He stood there and looked at it. It was b̶e̶a̶u̶t̶i̶f̶u̶l̶ too mechanical. He placed his hand on the black pad on the door frame preparing to hack his way through.

“Welcome Guest: Connor”

A woman’s voice greeted him as the door swung wide open. His LED pulsed yellow.

`~  
“mArKUS--”  
“Stop tRyING to fIGHT mE on thiS,” MARKUS `held connor’s hand over the mEChanicAL key, “yOu’re welcome in my hOUse anY time” Connor smiled.   
“Guest registered: cONNOR”  
`..`~

Connor pushed his weight off the door frame and removed the hand from his head. He hadn’t even realized his step had faltered. With a clenched jaw, he trudged forward. The house was gorgeous. Paintings lined the walls, some with famous Carl Manfred’s signature on them while others said…

`’’<  
“wHY do you sign your ArT eVen wHEN you` don’t seLL it?” Connor gREEted MARKUS--who `had been too cAUGHT uP in his pAIntinG to notice the android come in. MARKUS sMiLEd``.   
“cArl always signed hiS even if he ne`ver pLaNNED on sElling it,” mARKUS h̶U̶G̶G̶e̶D̶¿ ConnoR in greeting, smudging pAInt all over the t-sHiRT  
‘`~`/`

Connor’s LED flashed red for a moment.   
He hissed out a breath through his locked jaw, setting eyes on the lit up painting room with double doors. Everything felt f̶a̶m̶i̶l̶i̶a̶r̶ too human. 

It took him moments to stand in front of the open doors, the fullness of the room engulfed in light. Markus, dressed in a t-shirt and slacks (covered in many different shades of paint), stood on a step-stool while painting on a new canvas. Red and blue streaked through the white. 

His hand moved to grab his gun

eLiM`INate  
ElimInatE DeviANT 

mARKUS

***

Hank sat at the dining table with an unnumbered bottle of beer in his hand. His gaze was unbreakable from the empty chair that normally housed his partner. Connor would always sit at the table with Hank while he ate dinner. Even though Connor couldn’t eat like humans could, he would always spend this time talking about their day and making sure Hank would eat all of his vegetables. 

The house was quiet. 

Almost 2 full weeks of the same silence and Hank still hadn’t fully gotten used to it. Even as quiet as Connor could be, there was always the presence. 

Hank let out a huff and set the bottle down. Sumo wandered up to the older man and let out the same huff.

“I know Sumo.” Hank patted the top of the big lug’s head, “I miss ‘im too.”

A loud noise caused both of them to quickly turn their heads towards Hank’s phone. The phone never rang this late at night. 

Hank pushed himself up from the chair and sauntered over to the couch where he had thrown the phone. Another painful reminder of the missing android who would sit and watch old 2000s movies with Hank. 

He pulled the device up to see the caller ID: DPD’s Asshole.

Most officers at the DPD had eachother’s numbers so that communication was easy and everyone could get a hold of each other without making it too complicated. Gavin had never called Hank before, but they had each other’s number (despite not wanting to share them) just in case of emergency. 

“The fuck you want, Gavin?” Hank mumbled into the phone. His voice was a mix of tired and aggravated, but it didn’t have the hostile bite that it normally did.

“Your plastic pet is fucking whacked--the bastard fucking threatened me.” Gavin half-yelled into the phone.

“The hell are’ya talkin’ ‘bout? You do understand the circumstance he’s in, right?” Hank felt immediately angry. Gavin just couldn’t let off, could he?

“Apparently awake and with a death wish.”

Hank’s anger seemed to disappear as soon as it had appeared, “The fuck are you talking about?”

***

Markus hadn’t turned away from his painting yet, but smiled knowing one of his friends were in the room.

“Simon,” Markus started, setting the brush down and turning towards the entrance, “I told you I already did my laundry--”

His eyes landed on Connor and they widened, “Connor?”

Connor’s hand stopped moving for the gun and a confused look found its way onto his face. 

“coNNoR¿”

It wasn’t made out of fear...or hatred. Both were expected when a deviant saw the deviant hunter face to face. It was full of...hope. He was happy when he said it. Like they were f̶r̶I̶E̶n̶D̶S̶¿̶?̶

>.``~  
Connor and mARkUS stood face to face, snow falling to the ground around them. MarKUS`` met connoR with a face of--pride. Connor matched the expression  
`  
“yOU` did it maRkus`” 

 

“We did it”``  
-`~

Markus jumped from the step-stool he was using to reach the top of the mostly blank canvas. He seemingly glided over the few feet between them and placed both hands on his shoulders. 

“Connor--Connor,” Markus put a hand on his friends cheek, as if he was testing to see if it was real, “--god, you’re okay!” 

His hands fell around his friend, clutching at the cloth on his back. Surprisingly, the embrace was tighter than `̶`̶h̶A̶~̶n̶K̶’s?̶

Markus pulled away and looked into the brown eyes, no longer empty like before. His hands still rested on Connor shoulders, “How--how did they fix you?” 

Markus was smiling.

Connor searched in Markus’ eyes. 

fIx`` mE?

Markus frowned at the lack of answer. His grip tightened on the other android’s shoulders, cloth bunching up in the grasp

“Connor--?” He was cut short as a bang engulfed the friendly silence of the room.

Everything went silent.

***

Hank’s knuckles whitened in the grip of Gavin’s collar. His face was red with anger as he slammed the DPD’s well-known asshole into the wall by the interrogation rooms.

“--and you just let him walk out?!” Hank spat.

“It wasn’t like that--fuck! Let go, you old bastard!” Gavin grabbed at Hank’s fists, which prompted a tighter grip.

One of the android officers--fuck if Hank could remember his name-- placed a hand on Hank’s shoulder.

“C’mon. Just let him talk.” He commanded in a voice that sounded more like a soft question.

Hank took a few deep breaths before hesitantly releasing Gavin. 

“I told you! The shithead looked like he was gonna kill me!” Gavin argued.

“He’s the softest fucking cop in the entire goddamn precinct!” Hank yelled, the dark and empty room now filled with noise that normally only came during the day, “No way in hell!--”

“I saw it,” Chris piped up, “--I mean-- no one tried to kill anyone. Gavin was being an asshole and Connor fought back--”

“Bullshit--” Gavin yelled, “The bastard left with his gun without a fucking word!”

Hank glanced between the two, but mostly a Chris. He believed his word over Gavin’s any day.

“Well, that part is true…” Chris trailed off.

“And none of ya thought to stop him?” Hank rhetorically asked. He was met with an expected silence.

“God damn it!” He muttered under his breath and trudged out of the police station, Gavin calling profanities after him.  
Connor was out there doing who knows what with those kidnappers still out there, Hank thought. Hell if anything was going to happen to his partner again.

***

They stood together for what felt like hours. The silence of the room was deafening as they both looked blankly into each other's eyes. Markus broke the stillness.

He stumbled back a couple steps, a hand reaching up to his abdomen. Thirium gushed through his fingers, staining his clothes that wretched blue.

Connor stood stiff as a board, gun still facing Markus where he had just been shot. Markus tried to speak, but his words were caught by a lump in his throat. 

Connor just watched.

“C-Connor…” Markus rasped at last, “Connor...what…”

Connor raised the gun level with Markus’ head. Markus stood like a deer in the headlights. How could his friend do this? Why…?

“I...trusted...you…” Markus whined.

``~  
“It’s mY fAUlt…” Connor stated, defeated, “...the humans manAGed to locate ~̶J̶e̶R̶I̶C̶H̶.̶`̶O̶...I was stupid.” He hissed through clenched teeth, “I should’ve guessed thEY were uSInG me.”

He stepped forward slowly, whether it be out of carefulness or defeat. He looked up at MaRKUS, eyes pleading for forgiveness, “I’m sORRY mARKuS...I can undErstand if you decide not to tRUST ME…”  
>`~,,

Connor reeled back, one hand holding his head as his LED flashed between yellow and red. His grip on the gun loosened and the gun began to shake, “N-no...what…? We’re not…” 

Markus didn’t waste anytime. The android version of fight or flight kicked in and he rammed his elbow into Connor’s chest, knocking him back. Markus slipped and lost his footing under his own Thirium and landed beside Connor. Connor snapped out of it and started to pull himself towards the gun, which slid a few feet away from the both of them. Markus grabbed the android’s pant cuff and yanked him backwards. Connor slammed his foot into Markus’ face, sending more warnings into Markus’ vision.

Connor’s hand landed on the gun and he flipped onto his back in one fluid motion. His gun was leveled with Markus’ head once again and he fired. Markus kicked against the paint desk, sending him to his left and all the paints to the floor. The bullet embedded itself into his shoulder, clouding his vision with even more messages. 

Markus, pushed his feet underneath his body and lunged for Connor’s hand. He landed on top of Connor and they both fought for the gun. The gun fumbled out of Connor’s hand and onto the floor beside his head. Connor reached for the gun, but Markus slammed his heel into the android’s palm, pinning it to the floor. He quickly snatched the gun and planted it on Connor’s forehead.

“Do it,” Connor dared, “I’ll just come back.”

Markus stared down. His finger tightened on the trigger before it hit him.

He can’t come back.

Cyberlife ceased android production so Connor can’t-

“Oh my god…” Markus whispered in realization. His grip weakened and Connor found his opportunity. He drove his hand right into the bullet hole in Markus’ abdomen. Error messages clouded his vision and the gun went off. The bullet landed Connor’s right shoulder. It was easy for Connor to overpower Markus and Connor started to stand up. 

A full can of paint collided with Connor’s head and it sent him back into the ground, LED flashing red and unmoving. 

The can of paint fell from Markus’ hands and he stumbled out of the room, a trail of Thirium leading to the front door.

It had started to rain.

Markus wasted no time as he plodded out of the driveway and into the street--met with headlights. 

***

“Holy fuck!” Hank yelled as he slammed his foot on the breaks. 

He did not expect Markus to be out of his house and in the middle of the street, about to be run over by his car. Markus looked over the car for a moment before recognizing it and lumbered to the passenger side.

Hank squinted at the guy as he did so before recognizing the blue trailing down his clothes. He didn’t hesitate to hit the unlock button.

Markus collapsed into the seat, hitching his heavy breaths.

“Markus--what the hell happ--” Hank started, worry biting at his words.

“Go--just go.” Markus commanded. Hank, no matter how stubborn, was not going to disagree with the revolution leader’s awfully serious command.

Hank slammed the gas pedal and the car lurched forward before speeding back down the road. They drove at least 20 miles over the speed limit for a minute or two before Hank began.

“You mind telling me what the fuck happened back there?” 

Silence.

“Markus--what the fuck--” He cut himself off as he looked over to see an unconscious Markus.

“Shit, shit, shit!” He hissed under his breath and slammed his foot on the gas harder, turning sharp and on his way to Jericho.


	4. Plan

Ringing.

 

 

There was only ringing.

It stayed that way for a while before muffled sounds started to become more noticeable. All he could see was white. 

What happened?

The white started to fade away and more distinct colors found themselves in Markus’ vision. The muffled noises faded away into ringing before the ringing ceased and everything seemed more clear.

“--and you just happened to come across him with two gunshot wounds at his own house?” An angry and rather loud female voice overcame the previous silence. North..It was North.

“That’s what I know!” A familiar, gruff voice fought back, “I told you, I was going over to see if Connor had shown up when--”

His rambling cut off as Markus’ audio unit made a static noise. Everyone in the room looked over, including the two arguing. Markus slowly made his way back into reality before sitting up just as slowly. He was sitting on a desk--now a makeshift operating table-- with his shirt off. Empty blue blood bags lay on the floor beside him on top of what was assumed to be the desk’s previous contents.

“Thank god, Markus. Are you okay?” Josh rushed over helping his unstable friend try to sit up all the way.

“Of course he’s okay…” Simon started, trying to sound cheerful, “...He’s Markus, afterall.”

“What...What happened?” Markus held his head in his hand. He remembered painting...then Connor. The fight and then headlights.

That’s right.

“That’s what we should be asking you.” North’s voice softened when directed at Markus. She soon took to his other side, hand placed over top the one in Markus’ lap.

“I saved yer ass, that’s what!” Hank huffed, directed more towards North than Markus himself. She shot him a glare.

“It was Connor…” Markus’ brows furrowed as he thought back to it, “...He...He tried to…” He trailed off, thinking about it. 

Connor had thought that he could still be replaced. Not only that, but he had tried to kill Markus. Markus had been the only one that was really close to Connor besides Hank. Even Connor himself had mentioned his gratitude for still being his friend despite their backgrounds. That couldn’t have been fake. Everything was so sincere. Too human.

“I don’t think he remembers everything--” He cut himself off, resting his gaze on Hank, “He thought he could still come back if I killed him.” His last words cracked a little bit thinking back to the gun trained on his friend’s head. He remembered the soldiers he had to shoot at Jericho. Taking another person’s life was not right and he...had almost done it to one of his best friends, “...He only remembers his mission.”

“Three officers at the DPD said they saw Connor leave with his gun.” Added Hank, staring at nothing in particular. It made sense. Connor had never before threatened Gavin. Hell, he rarely even decided to fight back since it ‘would only lead to more problems’. 

“I told you we couldn’t trust him!” North snapped.

“It’s not his fault,” Simon argued, “He had his memory wiped. Not many androids come back from that.”

“But if that’s all he remembers, then where does that put any of us? He could kill all of us just as easily.” Josh looks between North and Simon.

“He’s a threat to all of us.” North scowled.

“Yes…” Markus looked back between his companions, “...but if he can remember something then maybe he’ll remember us.” He paused, eyes flashing with an idea. He looked to Hank, “Hank. That’s it--Hank,” He stood and reached for his shirt, “I may have been the tipping point for his deviancy, but you’re the one who pushed him so close to the edge. You care about each other more than either of you know. If he’ll listen to anyone, he’ll listen to you.”

“Are you crazy? You’ll just get him killed! If not, then others in the process.” North talked animatedly. It was funny, Hank thought. When deviants were passionate about something they are always so animated with their body language. Connor wasn’t usually animated, but sometimes he was. When he talked about a case or some dog he saw in the neighborhood he would end up talking with his hands a little bit, but other than that he normally didn’t act like that, especially not to the degree of North.

“We have to try, North!” Markus raised his voice. The room went silent. Hank had never seen the man raise his voice at anyone, “Connor…” he lowered his voice after realizing what he just did, “...Connor is my friend. I can’t just let him live this way. Long term, he’d just be locked away. He wouldn’t even have the pleasure of being deactivated in that state.” 

Markus found it horrible. He couldn’t imagine being like Connor right now. Alone. Only a mission to follow with no reason why.

Just a machine.

“If you die--” North started.

“No one is going to die, North.” Markus interrupted. His voice sounded defined. He sounded like a leader.

North opened her mouth again as if she were going to talk back, but instead stormed out of the room. Josh followed behind her possibly trying to calm her down.

Markus watched the door and let out a heavy sigh. He straightened his shoulders and looked Hank in the eye, “I think I have a plan.”

***

ERROR  
DIAGNOSTIC:  
>MINOR CRANIAL DAMAGE  
>MINOR THIRIUM LOSS  
RECOMMENDED: REBOOT  
REBOOT INITIATED  
3…  
2…  
1…  
REBOOT COMPLETE  
INITIATING SELF-REPAIR

Light flooded Connor’s vision.

He quickly sat up and assessed his situation.  
He tried to check his internal clock, but everything was fuzzy. He looked to his objective.

OBJECTIVE:~ fInD LieUtelimInant `eliMinate `devi~Anderson

Connor closed his eyes for a moment.  
He controlled his artificial breathing and let his systems fully boot before opening them again.

Time: 12:48pm  
Objective: Eliminate Deviant Leader  
Sub Objective: Find Lieutenant Anderson

wHo¿ 

He lifted himself up from the thirium drenched ground and put a hand over his wounded shoulder. His eyes landed on the gun that was lodged between the wall and the tin of paint he assumed bashed him over the head earlier. He reached for his gun and checked the magazine. 7 rounds left.

With that, he marched out the front door of the house into the pouring rain.

Sub Objective: Find Lieutenant Anderson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter  
> It was more of a filler, but more action will come soon!  
> I promise :)
> 
> I'm thinking about doing some one-shots and if you have suggestions, PM me @K1rastes on twitter


	5. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long.  
> I was in the middle of writing this chapter when a transformer blew in my neighborhood for the 2nd time this week  
> Finally got the power back oof

The air was still.

It was calm, too calm.  
Hank looked down to his wrist watch.

_4:37am_

Due to the incident with Connor and then Markus, his entire night had been taken up by unexpected drama. He heaved a sigh and sunk further into the bench, looking in the direction of the water.

He held a gun to his partner’s head here some time ago.

Looking back on it felt like a hot knife right in the his heart. Knowing Connor now, he would have never pulled such a feat. 

“Lieutenant Anderson,” A mechanical voice called out from behind him, footsteps slowly approaching, evenly spaced like they had been before, “I tried to locate you at the DPD but an android officer directed me to where you were.”

Good. Simon did his job.

***

Markus stood behind a nearby tree, hood covering his features. He leaned his head back against the trunk and steadied his breathing. Markus was plan B. If Connor couldn’t be convinced by Hank, Markus would step in. 

He gripped the object in his pockets with a strength one would think could break it.

He snuck a glance to Josh, who was sat in the driver’s seat of Hank’s car, watching silently. He was plan C. Basically their getaway. 

Markus hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

***

“Lieutenant Anderson?” He questioned again, walking around the bench to stand in front of the man.

_~liEutEnant` aNdersOn¿_

Connor stops when he sees the man. Hank meets his gaze.

Connor’s brow furrows. He feels like he’s met this man before…

He opens his mouth to address the man again when Hank stops him with his own voice, “You know, Sumo really misses you.”

_“. //`  
“You haVE a dog, riGhT?”_

_Hank shoots hiM a glare, “How do yOU kNow that?”_

_Connor smiles awkwardly, “The dOG hairs on youR chair…”  
Th`ere’s an awkward pause.`_

_~“I like dogS. What’s your dOG’s nAme¿” Connor asks. He didn’t really like dogs, did he? He was just fAKinG for the LieutenAnt’s relationship.`_

_“What’s it tO ya?” Hank shot back. He paused before giving in, “SumO...I call hIm sUmo…”_

_Connor smiled. Did he really like dogs?’\  
~/`._

Hank watches the android’s LED flash red. The android stays silent.

“Even Gavin misses you...even if it is just because he has no one else to regularly pick on.” Hank persists. 

Stress level: 57% ^

Connor opens his mouth, a soft crackle escaping. He looks troubled, humanity dripping back onto his face. It closes again before he starts to speak, “Lieutenant, you have been allocated a specialized model for--”

“Ah, shut the fuck up with that nonsense.” Hank interrupted, pushing himself from the bench and getting closer to Connor. 

“I don’t understand what you mean.” Connor answered. Hank didn’t reply.

Stress level: 73% ^

They both remained quiet, the silence of the world engulfing them once more.

“You know, before I met you, Connor, I enjoyed silence. Every night, I’d sit alone at the dinner table with me, myself and I. We’d get along just fine--” he chuckled “--Well, then you came busting through my window like a maniac…” He trailed off, thinking back on it.

“Lieutenant, I--”

_> // “_  
cONnor held his hand up and slammed it down onto the unconscious mAn’s cheek. Hank groaned and startLED to life, “It’s mE, ConnOR.”  
..’<

WARNING: STRESS LEVEL: 86% ^^

“...Every morning since the end of the revolution, you’d stop by and make sure I was up by 7 and eating a good, healthy breakfast. You’d feed and walk Sumo and then we’d go to work. I’d go home and sit in that silence again…” He felt his throat tighten, “...and it’d hurt. That same silence was more painful then I could realize.”

Connor remained silent.

[[NEW]] Objective: Remember

***

Markus hadn’t been watching, but he felt a smile creep onto his face. He knew that Hank was the key to Connor remembering. He felt his shoulders relax and he let out a breath. He hadn’t realized that his hands were locked into his jacket pockets, a death grip on the taser that hid there--which was surprisingly more effective on androids than humans. His eyes closed and he forced himself to untense, letting his hands fall out of his pockets and giving a looseness to his stance.

He was going to convince him. 

***

WARNING: STRESS LEVEL: 94% ^^^

“Hank, I--” Connor started, voice cracking a little bit.

He was cut off by a loud metal clang to his right. Connor’s head snapped to the side and he stared down the bench from which the noise came with a frown.

Hank felt his heart drop.

Markus clenched his teeth and went still as he looked down to the taser that had fallen out of his pocket and onto the metal bench beside him. He watched it spin in place before it finally stilled.

The world went silent again.

***

Connor stared down the slowly spinning object on the bench.

[[NEW]] Objective: Investigate foreign object

He started towards the object at a slow pace. Hank began to panic. At this rate, Connor was going to find--

“Markus, run!” Hank shouted as Connor reached for the object. He wrapped his arms around the ladder and held him back as Markus darted to the car. Josh frantically turned the keys in the ignition. 

Markus flung the passenger door open and threw himself into the seat. The dreadful sound of the ignition failing sounded as Josh turned the key multiple times, “C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!”

Hank struggled to keep Connor in his place. The android fought back with his best ability and managed to land an elbow strike in the older man’s solar plexus, knocking the air out of him just enough to loosen the grip. 

Josh turned the key one last time and it finally rolled over. The car hummed to life and Josh slammed it into reverse.

Connor pulled the gun from his jacket and trained it on the car passengers. Hank jumped up from the ground and grabbed the android by the wrists, pulling them up forcefully. Two shots fired into the air before Connor shoved himself into the lieutenant. Hank tumbled to the ground and he levelled the gun with one of the front tires and fired three times. 

The car spun and they felt the tire blow.

Connor held the gun up at the passenger’s side of the windshield and fired again, barely missing Markus as he dove out of the car door.

He wasted no time and bolted through the park. Connor grunted in frustration and raced after him.

Markus jumped over the roundabout and landed in a roll. He quickly recovered and dived past the swings. Connor followed, jumping over the roundabout with ease and following close behind Markus. 

Markus looked over a map of the area for an escape as he listened to footsteps close behind him. He located a route and locked on, skidding to a near-stop and belting down an abandoned alleyway, tumbling discarded boxes and cans into the path behind them. Connor managed to evade the boxes in his path, but ended up slamming his midsection into a dumpster. He heaved a groan as an alert popped up, but he easily picked up speed again.

He followed Markus down another alleyway and found themselves in an abandoned building. He preconstructed two options, jumping out one of the shattered windows ahead of him or turning right and continue running. If he jumped out of one of the windows, he had a 95% chance of Connor landing a deadly shot on him. If he dodged to the right and evaded some rubble, that percentage lowered exponentially--and he did just that. The path led him to a roof with seemingly no exits. He frantically looked around before his eyes fell on a metal landing leading to a door that entered the building once more.

Without second thought, he dashed for the old metal door and desperately jiggled the handle back and forth to see it was rusted shut. Connor reached into his coat for the gun again when Markus lunged after him, pinning the hand with the gun to the railing keeping them both from falling a drop to certain death. Markus used the foot on Connor’s hand to push himself up onto the other roof, but Connor quickly grabbed the ladder’s free foot and tugged him back down. Markus’ head banged against the edge of the roof and some of the artificial skin receded, but his hands still held tight to the edge. He tugged his leg away and sent it straight into Connor’s head before clammering up the edge and onto the other roof. 

“Shit” Connor hissed before shoving his gun away and hopping onto the roof himself. 

Markus found a door leading off the roof and ran towards it, shoving all his weight against it. He was met with a still door, “No, no, no…” He whispered to himself before backing away and searching again. Connor stood on his feet now and pulled the gun and pointed it at his f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶ target.

“Connor,” Markus stepped back warily towards the edge, hands out as if faced with a rabid wolf, “Please, you have to remember.”

He was preconstructing all methods to get out of this situation, but all of them ended up with one of them dead. Then he noticed something. Connor’s hand, it was shaking.

Then they both turned their heads to the noise coming from the metal door. 

_THUD_

_THUD_

_BANG_

The previously jammed door opened to hank panting furiously but on the roof nonetheless.

“Connor”-huff-“you--”

A final shot rang out.


	6. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sORRY  
> pLEASE DONT SUE ME

It felt like time stood still

An expression of both fear and surprise spread across Hank’s face. Connor felt himself start to shake. 

_”Yer startin’ to piss me off with that coin, Connor”_

The world seemed to sway.

_”Sumo! Attack!”_

The empty gun fell out of his hand and hit the ground with a thump.

_” ‘Sexiest androids in town’. Now I know why you wanted to come here.”_

His violently flashed a blood red.

_”Cole died because a human surgeon was too high on red ice to operate.”_

He felt a wetness on his cheek.

_Hank stood alone by the abandoned ‘Chicken Feed’. The sun, finally rising after a night that seemed to last days, bounced off the snow and made the world around them glow. Connor stood still for a moment before Hank turned his head to see his partner. He came closer to see the Lieutenant crack a smile. Conner feL,T hApPY`. Surely enough a smile found its way onto Connor’s face, awkward but sincere. Hank rested a hand on his partner’s shoulder before tugging him into an embrace. Connor didn’t know what to do._

_Hugging was a sign of affection among humans. His arms were stuck awkwardly away from Hank’s sides before they slowly crept around him. Connor felt a warmness in his heart--or thirium pump._

“Hank!” The awful noise escaped his audio unit as he watched the man fall to his knees in seemingly slow motion. Connor raced towards Hank before the man could make it all the way to the ground. He embraced the man and let all his weight fall on Connor. 

Connor pushed him up a little more to see a crimson surrounding his midsection, “No, no, no--” He hoarsely screamed.

At that time, everything rushed back to him. Markus, Kara, Sumo, Simon, North, Josh, Gavin--everyone at the police department--Daniel, Rupert, Ralph, The Traci’s in love... 

He remembered holding saving Hank from the roof and letting who he’d know to be Rupert later go--Letting the Traci’s go--Refusing to shoot Kamski’s android. He remembered the other Connor model holding a gun to Hank’s head, what he could have been--what he just was. He was terrified.

“Hank--Hank!” He yelled and put both hands on the man’s cheeks, forcing him to look into his own eyes, “Hank, please…” He pled.

Quickly, he scanned the man.

The bullet had landed in the man’s right abdominal side. There was no severe damage to internal organs, but he was losing blood quickly.

Chance of living: 34% and lowering

“Markus. Markus!” He yelled, his voice becoming more and more frantic. His vision blurred in and out of focus as tears fell from his face.

Markus sprinted to Connor’s side, both relieved that his friend had his memories back but afraid for Hank’s life. Neither of them had noticed Josh behind Hank, now standing in the stairway in shock. 

“Call an ambulance.” Markus ordered, struggling to keep his voice calm.

Markus remembered this.

Sitting over Carl on his deathbed as he pleaded for the man to just stay. How Carl smiled up at him and wiped away his tear before the life left him. Markus’ throat tightened at the thought.

“Hank--” Connor sobbed, “--Hank, stay with me. Keep your eyes open.”

Connor’s normally calm voice being overcome with sorrow was a new sound to everyone around him. They had never heard it, or hoped to hear it, ever in their time.

Hank was now laying down, propped up onto Connor’s lap. His eyes struggled to stay open.

“Connor…” Blood seeped down from his mouth and into his beard, “...holy shit...Connor...it’s you...Like _you_ you.”

Connor’s face contorted further and his grip on the man tightened. He couldn’t speak. Every time he tried, words were replaced with a horrible sob.

“Ya know…I never really realized...til now...how much I hate that _fuckin’_ uniform.” He chuckled, eyes staring at the label RK800. 

Staring up at Connor, he realized how much like Cole he looked. Well, he looked nothing like Cole. But he looked like the man he had wanted Cole to be when he grew up. Kind, caring...well, Connor. Hank found himself smiling at this. His vision blurred. He felt tired all of the sudden. 

The last thing he saw before his vision went blank was Connor’s frantic expression. Connor’s frantic screams slowly became muffled.

“I’m gonna…” He couldn’t hear himself speak, “I’m gonna miss you...Connor…”

Everything disappeared.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

He awoke sometime later, the bleached whiteness of the room shocking his senses. The beeping of the heart rate monitor filled his ears and he slowly blinked himself fully awake. 

A hospital?

His head was pounding. He began to lift a hand to pressure his temples when a weight he hadn’t recognized kept him from doing so. He looked down to his left hand and saw Connor, hands clasping his own and head resting on the side of the bed.

He pulled his free hand up and rested it on Connor’s ruffled and unkempt hair, “Connor?” He rasped.

At the sound of Hank’s voice, Connor’s head shot up from where it rested. Hank knew androids couldn’t tire, but the poor kid looked exhausted. His cheeks were stained with dry tears and his eyes were rimmed with red, “Hank?” His voice sounded unsure, like this was just a dream.

“Yep,” A chuckle laying under his words, “That’s my fuckin’ name.”

Connor couldn’t see how he could be laughing.

“How-- I-- I don’t--” He couldn’t quite speak, stuttering and sputtering as tears threatened his eyes again.

“Woah, woah. Calm down.”

Connor’s arms found themselves around Hank’s neck, his head buried in the older man’s shoulder. A horrible sob erupted into the room, “I’m so sorry-- I don’t know-- I didn’t want to--” He hiccuped and hitched, “--I’m so fucking sorry!” He whined.

Hank was put off, especially since he had never heard the kid curse so openly before.

Hank’s weathered hand held onto Connor’s back tight until Connor finally let go. Brown eyes searched for an answer in the blue, tired ones. At the lack of answer, his face scrunched up and he opened his mouth to apologize again before Hank interrupted.

“Stop apologizing’ will ya?” This took Connor off guard.

“You’re not mad?” 

“Well, ya fuckin’ shot me--” Connor’s eyes fell to the ground, “--but I’m not mad. I know it wasn’t your fault, kid…”

“I should have--”

“Do me a favor and shut the fuck up for once in your life,” His words weren’t out of spite. They were even followed with a smile. When Connor didn’t respond, he rested a hand on his shoulder, “C’mon. Here--how about you treat me to a fancy dinner at Chicken Feed and I’ll forgive ya?”

A smile grew on Connor’s face and he sniffled, a chuckle following shortly after, “Okay.”

***

Markus entered the room, eyes falling on Hank, who was mostly enjoying himself by watching TV.

“The doctors said another day and you’re free to go.” Markus started.

Hank looked away from the TV, a little disappointed to see a lack of Connor by Markus. Markus took notice of this and smiled, coming closer to the bedside.

“I convinced him to go look after Sumo for a little bit.”

Hank nodded.

“For the last 4 days, he hadn’t left your side...Told me that he needed to be here when you woke up.” Markus smiled.

Hank thought for a moment.

“He keeps beatin’ himself over somethin’ he had no control of,” Hank shook his head, “ ‘Never seen him in that state before.”

Markus let out a sigh, sitting down in one of the waiting chairs beside the hospital bed, “He blames himself for a lot of things out of control. I see it every time he sees Simon or just another deviant he thinks he’s seen before…” Markus thinks back on times he would see Connor staring at another android with the same lost look on his face every time.

“He even looks at me sometimes like that sometimes...Especially now. He hasn’t spoken a word to me since the incident.” He states sadly, the words holding some heaviness he hadn’t felt until saying them aloud.

“I want to help him...but it feels like there’s this wall around him that prevents anyone from doing so.” Markus shakes his head.

Hank lets out an amused exhale.

“I haven’t been the best influence on that kid, but he sure as hell got my stubbornness.” He chuckles.

Markus can’t help but smile with Hank, “You know, my father rubbed off on me too.”

Hank shot him a confused frown, though his thoughts didn’t back that up. He knew Connor cared for him, and he knew that he cared for Connor. God, he hadn’t even known the kid for too long and he could already hardly imagine life without him. The way Sumo would jump in circles when he heard Connor coming to the door. The smell of breakfast in the morning, or the way that annoying damn coin would flip hand to hand whenever Connor would be bored. 

The anger he would feel whenever Gavin would torment Connor--the burning urge to punch the guy’s teeth out when he spilled hot coffee over Connor’s first suit without the Cyberlife tagging. Even though he looked like a grown man already, he still got to watch the kid grow up every day.

And he still had that chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay  
> happy ending
> 
> Got a prompt you'd like me to write?  
> PM me @K1RASTES on Twitter :)


End file.
